Incineration technology is used as a treatment for a very wide range of wastes, including industrial wastes, medical wastes, hazardous wastes and municipal wastes and so on. The incineration process generates large amount of toxic exhaust gases, especially acid gases, dioxins and other toxic substances. The toxic substances generated are not treated properly, they will cause severe damage to the environment.
Dioxin is a general term that describes a group of hundreds of chemical compounds comprising of two groups of organic compounds. Dioxins are colorless, odorless, hydrophilic and extremely toxic, which are that are highly persistent in the environment. Dioxins contains approximately 200 kinds of compounds, which are chemically stable, high melting points, and water insoluble, but soluble in most of organic solvents. Therefore dioxins are apt to accumulate within the organism.
Generally, dioxins are generated by organic compounds or inorganic chloride in a catalyst existing condition, as well as by organic chloride of dioxin precursors. It is known that during combustion processing, dioxins can be produced via chemical reaction occurring between hydrocarbon compounds and organic Chlorides. From current studies, dioxins formation can be contributed to following:                a. In incineration process of plastics comprising chloride, the burning temperature is lower than 800° C. and the burning process is incomplete;        b. Other materials comprising chloride and carbon such as paper, woodwork, food residues lead to dioxins after catalyzing by metal ions such as copper and cobalt;        c. Chemicals for producing items such as pesticides, especially chemicals comprising chloride. Dioxins are generated from industrial wastes, medical wastes, hazardous wastes and municipal wastes, such as burning of wastes, production of cements or steels, pesticides and herbicides, polychlorinated biphenyl. Plastic made of polyvinyl chlorides (PVCs) used in everyday life comprises chloride and will release dioxins when being burned.        
Plenty of toxic gases are generated from burning, including hydrogen chloride gas (HCl), hydrogen fluoride gas (HF), ammonia (NH3), sulfur dioxide (SO2), hydrogen cyanide gas (HCN), hydrogen sulfide (H2S), etc., which cause huge economic lost and aggravate environmental burden.
Therefore, in order to avoid potential damage to the human health and environment, dioxins and toxic gases from waste burning must be removed before releasing to the atmosphere. Efficient exhaust gases treatment technology can significantly reduce this risk produced by waste burning process.
A lot of poisonous gases are produced during cement production processing using high temperature firing method, which is characterized by large amount of material and powder consumptions. In the material crushing, conveying, grinding, burning, packaging, storage and other sectors of cement manufacture process, almost each procedure is associated with generation and emission of hazardous gases, among which, the most damaging, is the largest emissions of SO2, NOx and other acid gases and dioxins generated in the clinker calcining process.
Currently, rapid cooling, lime spraying, activated carbon absorption techniques are popularly adopted in treatment of organic matter, toxic and acid gases generated from high temperature combustion process.
As presented in the Chinese patent application CN101200643 “Gasification facilities and technology of burnable waste without byproduct of dioxin” and CN1953944 “Clinker production technique using bypassing system to extract the converter gas with harmful substances”, high temperature fuel-gases are quenched to 200° C. to avoid dioxin reforming. This rapid cooling method can effectively remove harmful gases, however, it also leads to waste of heat energy, as well as large water consumption and increased treatment costs.
In Chinese Patent Application CN101143292 “A treatment using saline-alkaline slag to remove acid gases”, alkali spraying technique is selected for the treatment of acid gases. However, by using such a method it is apt to resulting in high temperature corrosion and low temperature corrosion of flue and heat exchanger. In addition, bulky equipments are required.
In activated carbon adsorption system, dioxins are just adsorbed into activated carbon, not fundamentally removed, and subsequent expensive treatment measures are needed. Other methods such as using electron beam to destroy the dioxins has the problem of a requirement for high voltage facilities, small handling capacity and large consumption of energy.
In Chinese Patent Application CN101143292 “Methods and procedures of waste-to-energy co-combustion”, the technique of co-combustion and reaction of alkaline materials and waste in a high-temperature combustion chamber is applied to remove acid gases and dioxins. However, it is not a good choice for energy saving aim, as well as high requirement of materials of reactor, since its high reaction temperature, nearly 1200. Generally, if combustion temperature is as high as 1400˜1600° C., corundum bricks containing 90% of Al2O3 are required for wall materials of combustion chamber. However, when combustion temperature is 850 to 950, only II-type corundum bricks containing 60% to 75% of Al2O3 can already fulfill combustion requirements.
Therefore, it is urgent to develop a simple, low-cost technology that can remove acid gases and elimination most of toxic dioxins and their precursors, thus to avoid re-formation of dioxins during energy recovery process. To achieve purpose aforementioned, the present invention provides a method, i.e., Cement Processing—Oxidative Waste & Energy Recovery, C-POWER, which combines cement production system to handle the waste gas and increase cement production.